


The Prophecy (of Fili)

by mm8



Series: That Snow White AU Filbo series no one wanted [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon What Canon, Childbirth, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Growing Up, Magic, POV Multiple, Politics, Prophecy, Slow Build, Snow White Elements, Soulmates, Thorin's A+ Uncleing, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline, True Love's Kiss, add more tags later, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a 3 part series. A Snow White fairytale retelling with a Filbo twist. With regrets, there will be no actual Filbo in this part. A young Fili is the star of this story. </p><p>Fili is a young prince growing up in an unstable Erebor. Between looking after his younger brother, studying the fine art of swordplay and learning how to be a proper heir to the king, he uncovers a conspiracy to undermine his family and the whole kingdom and his step-father is the mastermind. Since no one will listen to a teenage prince what else can the heir-apparent do but take on the conspirators himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On September 25, 2014, my poppop (grandfather) died. As you might expect, I became very depressed afterwards. To sum it up nicely, I'd lost the last grandparent who had cared about me and it really hurt that he was gone. 
> 
> On the night/morning of October 2 and 3, I was suffering from insomnia, which isn't uncommon for me. I remember I was having a bad bout during the time of his death. 
> 
> I'd also been incredibly frustrated as of late. My writing wasn't where I wanted it to be. The ideas in my head were becoming more complex and bigger than I've written in all of my years as a writer. The stories I was coming up with really needed to be multi-chaptered fics. But even thinking about it made me anxious. I felt like the words weren't matching the scenes in my head and that I was failing as an author to portray my own story. I still struggle with this feeling. 
> 
> But on the October 2 and 3, something changed. A switch flipped. [Feels for Fili](http://feelsforfili.tumblr.com/) had a contest up with the prompt as 'Apple'. I'd gotten an idea in my head for a Snow White AU, Fili as Snow White, Bilbo as Charming and Smaug oddly enough as the Evil Queen. But it was a big idea, not a quick drabble. No way I could write the entire thing in time for the contest.
> 
> Something inside me said "FUCK IT". So I wrote [Rest now, my warrior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2397635) and posted it. And to my complete surprise people loved it. And wanted more. 
> 
> This fic has had a long journey, and Fili and the company still have a long way to go before their story will be complete. And it is because of a good many awesome people who have encouraged me along the way. This fic is dedicated to all of you who commented on RNMW, wanting more fic in this 'verse from the little ship that could from this nobody fanfic author. It's for the mods at Feels For Fili, cause without their contest, this fic wouldn't have been born in the first place. It's for my Camp Nano cabin, especially, Ryan and Joanna, for helping me plot, giving me the motivation to write, and for being great friends. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone of you. 
> 
> Remember, this is only part 1 (besides RNMW... which is kind of like a side story/companion fic) in the series. I'm not 100% sure when Part 2 is going to get posted... but watch out for it. 
> 
> Please give kudos and leave comments. Leaving me feedback is possibly the best kind of love any author can receive.

The day was humid and gusty, the sky filled with ominous grey clouds that blotted out the sun. A big storm was on the way. The farmers who surrounded the city of Dale desperately needed the rain. Their poor crops would most likely be all but lost if the rain did not come. So far the season had been too dry. It wasn’t just the men of Dale who would suffer from a bad harvest. The people of Laketown and the dwarrow of Erebor would have to tighten their belts for the upcoming year as well. The men of Dale and Laketown gathered together in their homes and prayed for the rains to come. 

 

However, the entire kingdom of Erebor waited on baited breath for an entirely different reason altogether. The princess was in labor with her first born. The new heir to the Durin line.

 

It was the word all over the mountain. The princess had gone into the early stages of labor sometime during the morning dawn. It was after midday break, but no one could work. No pickaxe was raised in the mines, nor could there be the sound of the scratching of quills against parchments in library or even the sound of swords clashing at the training grounds. All the dwarrow were wildly chatting and taking bets about the upcoming birth. 

 

Heptifli, could not be at ease as the rest of Erebor. The expecting father had been barred from the bedroom hours ago. It was custom for the father not to be present for the actual birth. It infuriated Heptifili to no end. It was his wife in there, his _child_. He was pacing down the length of the corridor. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back as he was muttered to himself and growled predatorily whenever he heard a noise from the bedroom. 

 

He was not alone. A lone guard stood at the door to make sure the prince consort would not sneak in.

 

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain had better things to do than help uphold an ancient tradition. He had an kingdom to run. Well, he had Balin taking care of things while he sat on the floor with his back to the door. Plus it wasn’t like _he_ wasn’t allowed in the room while Dis gave birth. It was said that the father had to remain outside. As her brother, and he had every right to see the birth of his heir-son. But Heptifili was an anxious father-to-be and had to be watched. Dis' orders. Very strict orders that his sister had shrieked, in between contractions, as he had helped carry her to the bedroom. 

 

At least he was trying to be productive during these trying hours. He was almost finished whittling a small toy for his future niece or nephew. It would be a small horse when completed. Perhaps he would have it painted and make sure to tie in real horse hair for mane and tail. 

 

When a loud groan echoed from inside of the chambers, the prince consort ran his hands through his golden hair. " _Mahal_ , this is not fair!"

 

"Calm yourself, Heptifli." Thorin tried to ease his brother-in-law. 

 

Hept stopped in his tracks, turned about and stared pointedly at the king. "Calm myself? _Calm_ myself? How dare you? It is not the love of your life in there giving birth to your first child!"

 

Thorin quirked an eyebrow and snorted. " _Aule_ , I hope not."

 

Hept stumbled in his footing. He wasted no time in hitting the king in the back of the head. " _Atkât_! Do not speak ill of my wife!"

 

The king was always impressed with Heptifili. Not many in Erebor, family or not, dared challenge him… even if he deserved it. He had always admired Hept for that. He was always willing to straighten him out in a sense. His brother-in-law and sister were a good match. Both light at heart but fierce when it came to those who were closest to them. 

 

However much Thorin loved Heptifili he was going weary of watching him pace. The king patted the empty space beside him on the floor. "Sit beside me. I have a spare block of wood. Make something for your child."

 

Hept studied him quizzically, but sat down slowly on the floor with his legs tucked under him. "Eh? Oh, I don't craft with wood. Do you happen to have an apple on you?"

 

It was Thorin's turn to give his brother-in-law an odd stare. A strange one, Heptifili was.

* * * *

“Just one final push, my lady,” Oin shouted above the princess’ groans. “One more push and your child will be born.”

 

Dis shook her head from side to side, her beautiful adorning her dark hair hitting her cheeks. “I can’t!” She insisted. "Mahal, I won't!”

 

The healer quirked his thick eyebrow. He had hard deliveries before, but good lord. A mother had never refused to stop when her child was already partly out. “Your little one isn’t going back the other way, I assure you!”

 

Dis groaned loudly in frustration. 

 

“Then there’s only one way to do it, isn’t there? Whenever you’re ready...”

 

The princess laid back on her pillows, her body felt heavy and the child already partially out. She was exhausted and wanted this to end. Her maid wiped the sweat from her face and breasts as Dis readied herself mentally.

 

This was the last moment she’d ever have to herself before becoming a mother. She’d have to savor it.

 

She caught a glimpse of the weather outside. It was already drizzling from the looks of it. A hazy mist was around the great mountain's peaks and a few droplets had managed to sneak inside through the window. She’d hoped that the storm would have stayved off until after the birth. Seemed that both Aule and her child were impatient. 

 

“Anytime now, lass,” Oin chimed in. "Your babe won't wait forever."

 

Dis grimaced. This was it. The princess nodded to her maid and Oin. She raised herself up and bore down on the pressure, screaming with all of the might Mahal had given her before collapsing back onto the bed.

 

When Dis heard the tiny cry of her baby, she released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The princess could hear Oin fussing about doing his business of cutting the cord and washing the babe. Her maid had her do the _real_ final push so the afterbirth could come out. Once it was rid from her body and placed aside, the maid began to clean her more delicate places. “Well done, my lady,” the maid praised. “You have a son. A beautiful son.”

 

 _’A son,’_ Dis thought. A little baby boy she could play games of kings defeating dragons and proudly watch as he went on his first hunt and worry when he’d get hurt from swordplay. A boy. A son. All for her. 

 

Oin carefully laid the tiny red-faced babe on her chest. The babe was quite fidgety, not at all content with this new state of being. He probably wanted to be back inside the cozy warmness of his mother's belly.

 

"He's a fighter, his one," Oin commented. "Like a lion." 

 

Dis maneuvered him with the healer’s help, guiding her boy to her breast. The baby finally found and latched onto her nipple, drinking his first meal. Once there and safe in his mother's arms, he quieted down and relaxed.

 

He was... It seemed like her mind did not want to supply her with any words to describe her son. Perhaps... perfect? She counted his fingers, his toes, let her finger be caught in his mighty grip. Her son was a marvel.

 

While Did was preoccupied gazing at her child, Oin had sewn up her insides that had torn during the tiresome birth. Once he was finished, he asked, "Would you like me to fetch the father?"

 

Did was a greedy woman. She wanted to hold her son for a little while longer. To have him all to herself just for a bit more. It was irrational, she knew. Hept had every right to see his son. She looked at her little boy, who appeared to be very sleepy after his own birth and being fed. His sucking movements on her nipple were becoming slow and lax. Dis gently stroked his light blond hair. He was so beautiful. She could not possibly keep him all to herself.

 

She looked up to see that the healer was still waiting for an answer. The princess gave off a warm smile. "Yes, let Hept and my brother in." 

 

Oin bowed. "Good day, m'lady. And do not hesitate to call if anything arises." With that he and her maid left.

 

In a flash, Heptifili was at her side. He crawled into bed, curling up against her so that not even _Mahal_ himself could tell that there was two dwarrow on the bed instead of one. He caressed her face with his calloused fingers, the knitted material of his finger-less gloves were rough against her skin. Her husband kissed her slicked hair and whispered soothing words, that she was the best wife, his one, his treasure. 

 

Hept gasped when he saw his child. In excitement. In wonder. In happiness. "A boy," he choked out. He reached out and touched his son's toes, laughing when the tiny foot pulled back out of reflex. He counted all of his baby's fingers and was astounded by the miniature nails. "He has my hair. I hear that could change, though. Some children are born with fair hair but it later turns dark."

 

Did nuzzled her husband's neck. "I hope it never changes."

 

"What is his name?"

 

Dis was so engrossed in the baby that she had not noticed her brother standing rather tall and stoic at the foot of the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. Oh, but she could tell. He might feel that even in this private moment he had to be a king, but there was a hint of the tiniest smile and he was drumming his fingers against the back of his hand. Thorin was pleased.

 

"Fili," the princess announced clearly and proudly. "Fili, son of Heptifili, son of Hilis"

 

Now Thorin did not attempt to hide his pride. He beamed and his smile even reached his eyes. "Fili," he tasted the name for the first time. "I will let the three of you alone to bond. With your permission, I would like to announce Fili's birth to the kingdom."

 

Dis nodded absentmindedly, but insisted that her brother come back later that night.

 

Erebor rejoiced. A boy. A heir. A new generation. Once word got out of little Fili's blond hair and the offhand comment the healer had made when he was delivered, a nickname for the newborn prince sprung up like wildfire.

 

Little Lion. The Golden Prince.

* * *

The dragon opened his eyes from a deep slumber. The giant creature was buried within his mound of treasure in a remote cave in the south, a perfect hiding spot since the majority of dragons hid away in away in the north. Gold, rubies, and diamonds tumbled down his luscious scales as he made to stand on all four paws for the first time in over an age. A few pieces of gemstones lodged themselves in his nose and the great beast forced himself to let out a sneeze, shooting the treasure far across to dark crevices in his cavern. 

 

Smaug the Terrible turned his head about to scan the area. There was no intruder. No burglar or foolish mortal attempting to gain a bit of glory by killing a dragon. There was an echo about the cave likely from a heavy downpour outside. But nothing surrounded him to cause immediate threat.

 

Yet, something was wrong. Incredibly wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach and even deep in his marrow. There was a possibility that it was time. He had to see the soothsayer.

 

With a flap of his mighty wings, Smaug soared out of his cave and into the dark rainy night toward the east. 

 

The world had changed little in the past age. As he flew over the great mountains of Ered Lithui he spotted less settlements than there had been before. Good. He hated damned mortals with their puny souls and foul stench. Disgusting. If he was very lucky, they had all managed to kill each other off as he had slumbered peacefully. 

 

The flight took longer than he anticipated due to the rain and the fact that he had not stretched his wings in so long. When he finally landed at his destination, his wings ached. The large grove in the forest was feasible enough so he was comfortable and didn't squash too many trees when his paws hit the ground.

 

A familiar figure appeared from out of the line of trees. And daresay, the soothsayer did not look surprised to see him. "You're late."

 

Smaug let out a snort, flaring his nostrils. He had no time for the soothsayer's nonsense. He was freezing, wet, and wanted answers. It had been nearly three thousand years. "I sensed great danger. I demand to know--"

 

The soothsayer held up his ancient crooked staff. "Silence, Smaug the Magnificent." The soothsayer lowered his rod, adjusted his blue robe and fluffed his long white beard, nodding to himself solemnly. "It is time."

 

That shut up the dragon. He narrowed his golden eyes to the immortal. "Are you certain? You have seen it?"

 

The soothsayer acknowledged gravely. "Yes, it came to me while I was mediating earlier this afternoon just as the storm broke." He paused for effect. "The boy will be your downfall."

 

"What _boy_?" Smaug spat. his ears had flattened back so far that he was a little surprised that the soothsayer was not cowering in his stocking feet.

 

"The golden prince," the soothsayer clarified. The little man had grown more confident with each word and his voice boomed throughout the grove. "The two of you will meet in Erebor and there, Smaug the _Golden_. And there in Erebor he shall be your demise."

 

"It cannot be!" Smaug roared.

 

"It has been foretold!" the soothsayer pointed a long bony finger accusingly at the dragon. "It has been foretold and it cannot be stopped! It was told unto me by the _Valar_ themselves! Your destiny cannot be changed by bribery, desolation or all the dragon magic you may conjurer! Your time on Arda is near its end, Smaug the Terrible!"

 

A great fire grew in the dragon's belly. He hocked a giant fireball from his mouth and burned down a good portion of the ancient forest in one go. He had been hoped to have hit the soothsayer in the blast, but alas, the great dragon did not see any sign of the charred remains of immortal nor had he heard the pathetic screams of his final seconds. The soothsayer had vanished like a coward. Angry, Smaug batted his wing and flew straight up into the storm. 

 

A child was not going to be the end of him. Not he, Smaug the Terrible, Smaug the Great! There was only one thing to do. It was an easy decision to be made of course, for a dragon. 

 

He soared in the darkness, a fierce determination lit his eyes and belly as he blew fireballs at any settlements he happened past for sport.

 

He had a child to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...
> 
> Heptifili just wants live his life like he did before he became prince consort. Of course things don't always go as planned.

Business had slowed down after the usual midday rush. The dwarrow had returned to work and the few who wandered about now where dams with their children, but they were far and few between. Not many were in the artisan district this time of day. Things would pick up again once the work day was over and everyone had a little more coin in their pockets.

 

It happened to be Friday, Heptifili's favorite day of the week. It was the day he was allowed to operate his stall as he did before becoming prince consort. Of course, if Heptifili had his way he would be working here all the time. But it was a major security risk according to the head of the guard. At least he'd been able to haggle with the guard so he got the one day instead of none. Still, it usually was incredibly hard to fulfill all of his clients' orders on time. Everyone knew that he was the best book binder this side of Arda. Perhaps he would be able to convince the head of the guard that there was in fact no major security risk of him working his regular job since the last attempt on Heptifili's life had been... oh, never? 

 

He smiled as a petite dwarrowdam retreated with her young boy down the lane. They bought one of the books he already had on display. The child, perhaps a few years older than his own son, chattering away to his mother about the contents of the childrens book: a tale about a brave dwarrowdam named Erna, who sacrificed herself to the Goblin King by becoming his personal slave so he would not harm her village. Then her courageous One, a milkmaid called Kostbera, took up her father's sword and went on a quest. She found the Goblin King's nest, killing the king and his minions. Kostbera freed all of the Goblin King's slaves. When she found Erna, she was disheartened to find that her One was practically at Aule's forge. Kostbera saved Erna by using true love's kiss, and they lived happily ever after. 

 

It was a staple story that all parents told their children. Dis had tried telling it to Fili a few times, but he didn't seem too interested in soulmates _or_ girls. Hept chuckled to himself. Well, he hoped that his son would take well to the news he and Dis were planning on telling him at dinner that evening. Cause if his young lad disliked girls now, there was a possibility that he would be not be very pleased in a few months time. 

 

He sat down in his chair, leaning back on two of its legs. As he reached over to pick an apple out of the basket that was on the floor by his feet, the prince consort splurted when he took notice of his own son, sitting next to the apple basket. Fili had bits of apple pieces stuck to his face as if he had eaten previous ones in a flurry. The current red apple that was stuffed in the boy's mouth made him resemble a roasted pig ready to be eaten. 

 

Fili grinned mischievously up at him. After Hept ruffled his son's blond hair before picking an apple out of the basket (now significantly lower stock than before thanks to Fili, the rascal), he took out his small knife from his belt and began to carve a bird. A swan. He'd never seen a swan himself. But from the pictures in storybooks and from the tales he heard from the men in Dale, the creatures were quite beautiful. 

 

"Well, what did I tell you? She's gone and done it!"

 

Quite confused, Hepti looked up to see the owner of the neighboring stall pulling up a stool next to him. Dori had put up a sign that read 'back in 15 minutes'. Knowing Dori however, the break was going to last much longer.

 

"Who's done it then?" he asked politely even though he was fairly certain he was sure who Dori was speaking of. His stall-mate had been ranting about family matters for the last four Fridays in a row. As Heptifili gathered, Dori was the type to over worry about the he cared about. Well, that wasn't so bad, he supposed.

 

Dori waved an enthusiastic hello to Fili, picked up the boy off the floor, who was more preoccupied eating his apples, and sat him on his lap. The tea-maker took the time to clean the young prince's face. 

 

"My mother's gone and shacked up with a dwarf!" Dori staged whispered, quite scandalized. "His family is from the Iron Hills. He's… He's rather _attractive_ ," the tea-maker bristled. "All ginger hair and freckles. Believe he works for a jeweler… or perhaps he mines the gems?" Dori waved his hand. "I don't know, but apparently he works with gems somehow."

 

Heptifili spoke without thinking, "Sounds more like he should have been your brother's sire." It was rather well known that Nori's father had only been in Erebor for about a week as a part of a travelling caravan, selling goods. During the course of that week, Nori's sire (whom remained nameless not because he never gave it, but rather because Rika simply _forgot_ it) met, seduced and impregnated the dwarrowdam. And before he left, sold her two sets of silverware she had no use for.

 

Dori spluttered and turned a fierce shade of red. "Yes, well!" he coughed. "What I don't know what she's thinking. For _Mahal's_ sake, she's getting on in her years and the healers told her after Nori's difficult birth that if she ever had another one, that most likely she and the child wouldn't live."

 

"Who says she's interested in more children?" he countered. "You and Nori are grown. Why would she want anymore? My friend, you shouldn't jump to conclusions just because your mother has found love again."

 

Dori gave him an incredulous look. "It's my _mother_."

 

"They could be using protection--"

 

" _Mahal, please_ ," the dwarf groaned prudishly. "Do not speak of that! Say, have you heard of any rumors about new dwarrow entering the mountain?"

 

Hept raised his eyebrow. "Changing the subject on something you started?" He yelped when Dori pinched his thigh, and rolled his eyes as his own son giggled mercilessly at his torment. "To answer your question, no, I haven't. No more than usual. Why have you?"

 

The tea-maker hummed. "Yes, one or two of my regulars mentioned it. They said they saw about a hundred, maybe two by the west gate near dawn."

 

Heptifili guaffed. That was preposterous. If so many had come to Erebor at once, surely he would have been told. Dis would have mentioned it. Thorin definitely would have. No, Dori's regulars had to be wrong. Right? "How reliable are these regulars of yours?"

 

Dori shrugged his shoulders slightly. "As much as you can trust any of the guards, I suppose." Something clearly dawned on him as Dori's face lit up in recognition. He resituated Fili for a moment as he reached into one of his pockets. "Speaking of which, here's your bit of the profits. Your art is selling quite fast these days. You've gained quite a few admirers and I have more than one dwarrowdam asking me who the anonymous artist is making all the lovely things out of apples?"

 

The tea-maker held out a rather plump coinpurse for him to take, but Heptifili waved him off. "No, no, you keep it." _"You need it more than me,"_ was left unsaid.

 

His friend gave him a scaving look. "Now see here, Master Heptifili! We have been stall neighbors for nearly twenty years, long before you were crowned prince consort. I will not cheat you out of your fair share and I do _not_ take hand-outs."

 

Heptifli was about to say something, to explain to his friend that he meant no ill intent, but his son interrupted him.

 

" _Adad_ ," Fili's small voice asked and a tiny hand tugged on Heptifili's trouser leg. "This apple is all gross!" He held out the apple for his father to take away.

 

Heptifili smiled. "Oh no, my precious _limul_. That's a _Gamilam_ apple. It's a bit more tart than some of the others. You can tell by its bright green skin." He rubbed his fingers against the apple's skin. "See?"

 

Fili stuck out his tongue and made a rather ugly face. "Yuck!" And the little prince shook his head fiercely. As he did so, his blond locks flew into his wide open mouth, catching Fili off-guard. He spluttered and hissed like a cat as he tried to get the pieces of hair out of his mouth.

 

Both Dori and Heptifili burst out into gales of laughter, clutching their sides, and wipes their eyes, their tension forgotten. 

 

"What have we here?" 

 

Heptifili stilled. He knew that voice and he was in big trouble. Slowly, he turned to face his brother-in-law, "Thorin, what are you doing here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be… _kinging_?"

 

Thorin stood out in the middle of the art district, wearing his regal attire and crown. His position was rigid, his arms behind his back. Thorin's eyes popped and his dark eyebrows raised. "Yes, why I am here? I had been informed that my nephew would be having lessons with Balin. Yet, when something came up, and I needed my advisor, Balin came to me himself to let me know that he had not seen his pupil all day." Thorin looked at him accusingly. "And yet, I find him here with you, covered in mess."

 

Heptifli scoffed, running his hand through his blond hair. He really did not want to have this discussion with Thorin right now, out in the open and in front of Fili. But his brother-in-law was practically goating him, baiting him to start this. Heptifili stood up and walked around his stall to face Thorin as he spoke. "I thought that _my_ son, should have at least one day of rest from all of the constant studying that you put him through."

 

Thorin's face flushed scarlet. "Fili is to be trained as the next king of Erebor--"

 

"He's only _five_!"

 

A slight cough interrupted them. Hept hadn't realized that he was was barely an inch away from Thorin, almost chest-to-chest. Hept took a step back and breathed out slowly. Dori had come out to the front of the stalls as well, with Fili (now cleaned up) on his hip. 

 

"Can I interest his majesty in some chamomile tea? It's my own brew."

 

A soft smile crossed the king's lips. "No, thank you. But I appreciate the offer." He turned to Hept. "I was going to send someone to get you anyway. You're needed at the council."

 

Heptifli was taken aback. "Ah, what? There wasn't a meeting at this time on the schedule."

 

"There's been a change in plans." Thorin leaned in close and lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "A group from the White Mountains came in around dawn. Their homes have been destroyed. _Dragon_. They need aid and shelter, possibility indefinitely. I am going to need you."

 

"What about Dis?"

 

Thorin inched back. "Oin and I thought it wise to let her slack on her duties for a while. She will still have her seat on the council for the meantime, but I want to gradually let you take over for her."

 

"Does she know?"

 

Thorin's silence gave him all the answer he needed. Heptifili sighed. Typical Thorin. Deciding things for others without their consent.

* * * *

Heptifili was so bored. He would have rathered be at his shop selling his books or with son playing card games on the floor. He would have rather done almost anything than this. He preferred to leave the politics to Thorin and Dis. They were born and bred into this. However, he was not. Hept was just the only son of a second generation book binder. No one important. His life ahead before meeting Dis had been so simple. He'd been expected to continue on with the family business, marry a nice dwarrowdam, and pass on his trade to the next generation.

 

People often asked him how he and Dis met. How he went from being a common dwarf to the prince consort. To tell the truth, he'd only met Dis by chance. Hept didn't even have a clue she was princess at first. He had figured she was well off by the way she was dressed in her fine fabrics and by the expensive jewels adorning her fingers. She'd been trying to get away from an unwanted suitor and was ducking in between all of the stalls and shoving some of the pedisrations out of her way. Dis had run into Hept's stall and knocked over a stack of some of his more expensive books. Without even apologizing for the damage, she quickly and with much authority explained to him the dire situation. Her suitor, a dwarf over a hundred years her senior and from the Iron Hills, was pox-faced and rather handsy. Just as she got all of that out, Dis gasped rather loudly in surprise and grabbed him by his plaits and kissed him. 

 

 _Mahal_ , he still remembered that kiss. Heptifli had kissed before, of course. Tiny pecks of experimenting as a youth, messy first real kisses that were more teeth and tongue to rushed playful nips. This was different. It filled his heart and and ran through his veins. This was true love's kiss. 

 

Of course Dwalin and the other guards came along a moment later before Hept had much time to digest all this new information, pulling them apart and demanding to know why he was assaulting the _princess_. 

 

Yes, great first meeting. 

 

"What do _you_ think, Heptifli? We're waiting on your vote."

 

The prince consort's head snapped up in attention. Hept's brother-in-law was glaring pointedly at him with such an expression as to say _'Goddamnit, pay attention'_. Heptifili thought that Thorin must be very disappointed in him. After all he wasn't Dis who was a masterful politician. Hept had only months training in all things that matter to the crown before marrying his wife. And in the few years since, Hept had chosen to stay as far away from things like meetings and the public eye, letting it all fall on Dis' shoulders, even when she had been pregnant with Fili. He was a poor substitution at best. 

 

He nodded to the expecting dwarrow from the White Mountains and gave a small smile. "I agree," his voice faltered a bit. 

 

The representatives from the White Mountains all sighed simultaneously. The head chieftain of the White Mountains, Býleistr stood, pressed his fist over his heart, and bowed his head, his red curls falling over his eyes. "Thank you, my lords, we dwarrow of the once great White Mountains appreciate your hospitality now and in the years to come."

 

Balin's clear voice cut through the council chambers. "Yes, well now that is all out of the way, let us begin on the finer details of welcoming our fellow dwarrow into Erebor. Now, the--"

 

Heptifili's mind drifted off again. He had better things to worry about like how his son was going to take to his and Dis' news. He relaxed a bit, and rested his chin on his palm. Let Thorin and Balin hammer out the boring minor details. 

 

The prince consort was scanning the room when something caught his eye. All of the representatives from the White Mountains were playing close attention to Balin's words, they had their gaze focused towards him… except for one, who was looking straight at Heptifili.

 

Býleistr.

* * * *

Things could have gone better that night. 

 

"Your _Amad_ is going to have another baby," he said as evenly and slowly as he could. He looked his son in the eyes and smiled, nodding as he spoke. Heptifli wanted Fili to know that this was a good thing and to understand what a new baby meant. 

 

A moment passed. Then two. Fili stared at them blankly, playing with the beans on his plate. 

 

His soulmate squeezed his wrist. "Fili," she said gently, "that means you'll be a big brother in a few months. You'll have a little brother or a little sister. Right now, the baby is growing in my tummy," Dis thumbed the swell of her stomach lovingly. "Just like you did."

 

"Oh," the boy replied. He seemed disinterested about everything, so very unlike his usual self. 

 

"Aren't you excited, darling?" His wife urged on. "Soon you'll be a brother like some of your friends. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

 

Fili shook his head fervently. "No," he answered obediently. "May I be excused please?" Without waiting for an answer however, he hopped off his chair and skedaddled to the adjacent room to play with some of his toys.

 

Dis held her head in her hands and uttered, "Shit."

 

The prince consort stood and began to rub Dis' back and shoulders. She was already tensed up and the knots in her muscles were going to be hellish to massage out. His wife really needed to hear some good news. Especially in her condition (if Dis knew that he thought she was more delicate because of her _condition_ , Hept knew that she'd break out her dual swords from the war to show him a thing or two). So Heptifili, decided to be optimistic about the situation. "That could have been worse."

 

His wife shot him a rather dubious look over her shoulder. 

 

He shrugged in response. "Well, it could have."

 

It was obvious that the next several months were going to be a bit interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...  
> Dis has gone into labor and a tall man pays a surprise visit.

The piercing cry startled young Fili. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He hated this. He didn't like hearing _Amad_ in so much pain. It was all the new baby's fault that she hurt so much. Fili couldn't stand it. He hopped off the stone bench with the full intention to go back to his own room just downstairs. Hopefully there it wouldn't be as noisy. Or maybe he'd visit the kitchens and get a nice tasty treat from Master Althjöf. 

 

Except a hand caught the back of his collar and pulled him backwards. "Uh uh, my Fili," his papa gently scolded. "Where do you think you are running off to?"

 

The young prince stamped his feet. "I want to play with my toys in my room."

 

"But, Little Lion, you brought _Fuzl_ to play with. See?" Papa took his toy horse, made him do little jumps along the bench and neigh at Fili. The boy giggled and stuck out his hands and grabbed hold of his favorite possession, clasping hold of it tightly. "What other toy would you want besides him?"

 

Fili shrugged. He hadn't really wanted another toy. He wasn't a very good liar. 

 

His papa leaned in close, tapping their foreheads. "Remember that your uncle and I told you that I need one guard with me while your mother gives birth? It is a tradition in our culture to have a trusted friend by our side. I can think of no one I trust more than you, my son."

 

The young prince climbed back onto the bench next to his papa. He earned praises from his father too. It was nice. 

 

Then he heard his mother howl in complete agony.

 

Fili's face was scrunched up and his lower lip stuck out a mile. He kicked his legs stubbornly against the stone ledge he sat on. It hurt the back of his ankles a little bit each time he kicked, but he didn't care. He just kicked harder the next time, and held tightly onto _Fuzl_ , his toy horse. Uncle had made it for him when he was a babe. It was a constant in the prince's young life. He refused to go anywhere without it. 

 

Fili frowned. He didn't want to be a big brother. Fili liked things just as they were. Him, mama, papa and uncle Thorin. Everything was good. Why did things need to change at all? If the baby came, he'd have to share all of his toys, including _Fuzl_! They might even make him give his beloved _Fuzl_ to the new baby. Fili didn't want that at all. 

 

A shriell shriek from inside mama and papa's bedroom made Fili flinch. He pressed _Fuzl_ up to his chest and stroked his mane. _Amad_ firmly warned him that if he petted the mane too much, that the real horsehair that Uncle Thorin had inserted could fall out, and they wouldn't have it replaced. And _Fuzl_ would look very foolish as a horse with no mane. 

 

An arm wrapped itself around Fili's upper back and squeezed his right shoulder. The young prince gazed up at his _Adad_. His father gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my precious _limul_. She will be fine. Your mother is strong as _Aule's_ mighty hammer. Birth just happens to be one of the toughest battles in all of Arda. And _Amad_ had already conquered the battle once before. She will surely do it again." 

 

Another even louder yell came from the bedroom followed by a string of words Fili had never heard of before, but upon hearing them, his papa flushed a deep shade of scarlet. His papa patted his shoulder. "Besides, Uncle Thorin is in there with her. He won't let any harm fall upon your mother."

 

Fili shook his head, his blond locks whirling about. "Don't want a little brother," he pouted.

 

"You could have a little sister," his papa reasoned. "We won't know until they are born."

 

The young prince kicked his feet out. "Don't wanna be a big brother."

 

Unexpectedly, Papa lifted him from under his armpits and put the small boy on his lap. It wasn't too comfortable on papa's legs and he had his back to his father's chest. Immediately, papa ran his large fingers through Fili's shoulder length blond hair. The young prince only sported a single lonely braid, one that proclaimed him to be of the line of Durin. _Adad_ focused on a section of Fili's unbraided hair, parting the golden threads into three parts. "You know Fili, the baby is going to love you no matter what? The bond between siblings is unbreakable. It is something I wish I could experience."

 

Fili's bright eyes went wide. He tried to twist around to face his papa, but his parent told him to stay still. "Really?" the prince exclaimed excitedly. He couldn't believe that his papa would ever be envious of something ever. 

 

Papa hummed. "I was always jealous of my friends who had siblings. I noticed that some siblings had a secret language all of their own. All of them, however, always had each other's backs. They were always inseparable and it could be lonely when it was time to go home when my friends still had someone else to play with then they went back. I was alone." _Adad_ sighed deeply and leaned forward to give the back of Fili's head a tender kiss. "I am glad we were blessed enough to give you a sibling, my golden treasure. There," His papa said as he finished off the braid. He padded the prince's shoulder and readjusted Fili on his lap. "All done. Now you have a new braid. One worthy of a big brother."

 

Fili felt warm all over. He had gotten praises from his father! And he was jealous of him! And… and _Adad_ had even given him a new braid! Today was a great day. But… still… Fili petted _Fuzl_. "Will I have to give my toys to the baby? And will… will you and mama forget me?"

 

Papa couldn't help but laugh as he hugged the young prince."No, no, my treasure. _Amad_ and I could never ever forget you. You are our son, our firstborn. You are more precious to us than all of the mithral in Arda." Papa brushed his hand through Fili's hair. "And we love your baby brother or sister just as much. We're parents. It's what we do." His father twirled his fingers around a blond strand. "You'll probably have to share your toys with the new babe, but," _Adad_ tugged gently on the strand when Fili whined. " _But_ , he or she will not need your toys for a long time yet. Babies do not play with hard toys like _Fuzl_.

 

"Say," his father smiled brightly. "How about we carve up these apples I brought with me? What shall we make?"

 

It took the young boy all of three seconds to decide. "Umm, a horse! Like _Fuzl_!" He held up his grand toy up in front of his father's face to see. 

 

"A horse you say?" His Papa hummed contemplatively. "I've never made a horse before, but for my special boy, I think I will give it a try."

 

Fili nuzzled against his father's chest. He felt secure in his papa's arms. His papa held Fili's tiny hands over his own large ones as he eased the knife over the apple in swift practiced movements. 

 

Apparently, the young boy had become absorbed in his father's task that he had noticed two very important things. One was that his parents' bedroom was now filled with a very different kind of cry. And the second was that he and his papa were no longer alone in their family's private hall. 

 

"Hello," his papa introduced politely enough. "May I ask what you are doing here in the royal halls of Durin? Only family and the attending healers are allowed here at this time and," he clicked his tongue. "As you can easily see, you are neither."

 

Fili felt uncomfortable as his _Adad_ pulled him closer to his larger body. It was a little hard to breathe as his father squeezed his middle. He gazed down and saw that his Papa had also adjusted the grip on his paring knife. The boy shuddered and let out a whine. 

 

The elderly man before them wore floor-length grey robes and a very tall canonical hat. His long white was tucked into his trousers. The man seemed to put most of his weight on the staff he held. Truth be told, the man frightened Fili a little bit. The boy did his very best to burrow himself further into his Papa's chest.

 

"Oh, where are my manners?" the old man bent at his waist so he was face to face with Fili. "I am _Thakun_. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Little Lion." the gentleman tried to shake the young prince's small hand, but Papa pulled him away. It confused Fili because all the adults had told him it was always polite to introduce yourself when meeting a stranger and to shake their hand or to bow. It was odd that his own father was being rude.

 

"Oh, don't be like that Heptifili, son of Hilis, son of Heilo," the man chided. The man knelt down in front of them, with some difficulty. _Thakun_ rolled up his long sleeves to show that they were empty and that he wasn't hiding anything up them. Then, he reached up one of his empty sleeves, and a moment later he revealed that there was a beautiful lion puppet on his hand. 

 

Fili clapped and giggled, reaching out for the puppet. 

 

"A gift for you, Fili, son of Heptifli, son of Hilis," _Thakun_ spoke as the puppet. "For you on this special day." 

 

The old man took off the puppet, handed it to the young prince, then turned his attention to Papa. "I have no grievances with you or your kin, Master Dwarf." His expression grew soft. "But, "I have come to tell you grave news, that is best not heard in earshot of young ones." 

 

Papa glared at the odd man for a long moment, looking him over with a criticizing stare. "What do you--" He stopped mid-sentence and his face opened up. "It's quiet. Why--?"

 

 _Thakun_ gave his Father a knowing smile. "Master Dwarf, I think you _know_ why."

 

The door to _Adad_ and _Amad's_ chambers opened. A couple handmaidens rushed by, bowing before skirting away and then Master Oin appeared, giving them a slight bow. "All is well, my lord. Your wife has given birth to a healthy boy."

 

Papa's face split into a wide grin. "A son? I have another son?"

 

Oin returned his grin. "Yes, a son," he mirrored. "The princess and king are ready to receive you now. As I told m'lady, I am available at any time, if the need arises." The healer greeted Fili and gave him a treat before making his leave. 

 

Fili hopped off his papa's lap, then extended his hand for his father to take. 

 

"You go on, Fili." he said, keeping his eyes on _Thakun_. "Go on and meet your brother. I'll be along in a minute."

 

Fili frowned deeply. He let his arm drop to his side. He stared at his father for a moment longer before going inside his parents' room with only _Fuzl_ and his new lion for company. He tried not to jump when the door closed behind him. 

 

The room was brightly lit as the morning sun shown through the windows. It was like _Aule_ himself was shining down on this new child of Durin. His uncle sat comfortably on the nice chair in the corner, looking pleased and smoking a pipe. His mother sat upright on the only bed in the room. She seemed tired and sticky with sweat that gleamed in the sunlight. Her long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun and her beard was plaited in a single long braid.

 

And that was when Fili saw him. The young prince quickened his step and he hopped (with some difficulty) onto the bed. 

 

"There you are, my little lion," his mother said softly. She offered her arm to him and Fili curled himself by her side. "Oh, where's your _Adad_?" she asked glancing around the room. 

 

Fili shrugged. "He's talking with the strange man."

 

He could tell his mother stiffened and shifted her position a little. "Strange man? Who--?"

 

From across the room, his uncle Thorin let out a booming laugh. "No worries, my sister. He most likely just means Oin. How do you like your brother, sister-son?" he asked a little louder.

 

The boy really took note of his little brother. He'd seen him from a distance before, but now this was up-close. Fili could see just how smooth the baby's skin was. He looked different, more like mama than Fili and papa. The baby looked sleepy. He had his eyes shut while he sucked at _Amad's_ breast. To honest, Fili wasn't sure what to make of his new sibling. He seemed small and too delicate. And new, just too new. 

 

Fili tore his eyes away from his brother and gazed up at his parent. "What's his name?"

 

"Kili, son of Heptifili, son of Helis," _Amad_ announced proudly. "Where did you get that lion, darling?"

 

Fili held up his brand new lion puppet for his mother to see, happy enough that the attention was back to him. "That strange man gave it to me as a present! What should I call him? Do you want to hold him? He's really soft! Do you think Kili would like him?"

 

"The strange man again?" Dis uttered under her breath. "Oin didn't have this with him before. I never saw it with him. No, darling, your brother is too young for that toy," she gently pushed the lion puppet away from Kili's face. " _Mahal_ , where is your father?"

 

Uncle Thorin stood from his chair and said authoritatively, "I'll go--"

 

The door opened with a resounding thwack and Papa came into the room. His face was pink, more so around his eyes and his nose, and he seemed very sad. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve as he closed the door.

 

"What's wrong, Papa?" Fili asked.

 

Papa's eyes whirled around and when father spotted him, he completely froze up. He stared at Fili like he'd never seen him before. He seemed to look straight through him. _Adad_ gave him the saddest smile. "Nothing, my precious _limul_. Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
